All vehicles are now equipped with shoulder safety belts at the factory. These belts include a belt portion which extends from behind the passenger, over one shoulder, across the chest, and then is secured to a waist belt. The portion of the belt which extends over the shoulder and across the chest often contacts and rubs against the neck of the passenger. This is particularly a problem for passengers who are short. Although pads have been proposed to be placed on a shoulder belt, such pads have had limited utility.
There has not heretofore been provided a removable protective pad for use on shoulder safety belts which can also be removed and used as a wallet or fanny pack or as a personal organizer.